fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4: The Road to Abyss Fang
Aaron woke up with the feeling of something pressing up next to him. When he opened his eyes to see what it was, he saw Elizabeth curled up next to him, with her legs pressed against his ribs. He was tempted to wake her up but stopped when he saw how silently she was sleeping. He eyes would flutter every now and then and it was clear that she was dreaming. He slowly and quietly moved his hand up to her face and wiped a strand of hair away from her face. That was when he felt a pair of eyes watching him and he rolled onto his back, only to see Etherion smirking at him and trying to hold in a laugh. He glared at his friend and quickly stood up. "Don't make me come over there." "And what will you do?" Etherion raised an eyebrow at his young friend, and laughed when Aaron turned bright red and looked away. Smiling proudly at wining that, Etherion stood up and stretched his arms above his head. Aaron sighed and did the same, he was half way standing before he heard a soft yawning noise and looked down at Elizabeth. She had woken up, and her eyes were fluttering open as she blinked away the sleep. When she was fully awake she looked up to see Aaron standing over her and instantly turned red and jumped up. While jumping up she forgot that she was wrapped up in the sleeping bag and she fell back down hitting her head on the ground. She gave a small yelp as she sat back up and held her head in her hands. While this was happening Aaron had taken a step back and Etherion had begun to laugh uncontrollable at the antics happening. Aaron glared fiercely at the his mentor and knelt down next to Elizabeth. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you." Said Aaron in a calm voice. "No its fine, I just totally forgot that I had met you guys. I get really delirious when I'm tired." She laughed a bit as she spoke, causing the young man to sweat drop. "Well now that that awkwardness is out of the way. Aaron, I believe it is time to get going." When Aaron looked over at the older man, he saw that he had already packed away his sleeping bag and was standing up looking at him. "Yeah, I guess we should." He looked over at Elizabeth as she had begun to get out of his sleeping bag. He was about to say something but she spoke first. "Where are you guys going?" Before answering Aaron looked at Etherion with a hopeful look. Etherion merely rolled his eyes and nodded his head with a sigh. "We are traveling to a dark guild known as Abyss Fang." "Did you say Abyss Fang?" Her tone seemed shocked. "Yep, its a good few days away though, so we-" "I know a short cut." Her interruption caught Aaron off guard by what she said. Both he and Etherion looked at her with shocked faces and mouths open. "Wait! What?!" Both men exclaimed at the same time, unable to keep the shock out of their voices. "Yeah, Bahamut Falls. A very unknown place in the in the region of Mt. Hakobe. There is a short cut through the mountains themselves in order to reach them." "H-how? W-where? What?" Aaron was barely able to stutter out his questions. "I have been there before. Once while traveling I came across a tunnel that led to a waterfall where the water was coming out of the mouth of what looked like a huge dragon skull." "Interesting." While Aaron tried to take this in, Etherion seemed skeptical as to her story. Bahamut Falls wasn't just an unknown place, to many it was mythological. Located directly in the center of Mt. Hakobe. Said to be the resting place of the biggest dragon to ever have wondered to world. You would have to be completely lost to just stumble onto a myth without looking for it. While this did worry him a little, he also thought that maybe she was telling the truth and had just completely stumbled onto it by mistake. 'I mean, she did stumble into a wyvern breeding ground without a second thought. Clearly she is a little ditsy.' "Is that a bad thing? I didn't stay there very long, I was lost and just kind of walked around the mountain until I found the entrance. I didn't think it was a bad place until I saw this building inside of the falls that gave off this very ominous vibe and I left immediately. I do still remember it though." Her voice sounded very shaky, almost as if she were recalling a bad memory which didn't surprise Etherion. Abyss Fang was also a myth to most and it was said to be a dark guild of incredible strength that most people couldn't even dream of. Aaron looked to his mentor for advice as she finished speaking. Etherion looked at his young student and thought about what had happened yesterday. 'He attacked that wyvern with such ferocity...it had to be him...I guess having the soul of a dragon inside of you gives you more draconic traits than I had originally thought.' With this thought in mind he knew that he shouldn't make the young girl leave, she was too ditsy to be left alone anyway, so it didn't seem like a bad thing to allow her to join them. She could show them her short cut. He nodded at Aaron, who just smiled at him. "Well, if you know a short cut...do you think you could show it to us?" Aaron was looking at Elizabeth as he spoke this, looking for any signs that he may have said something wrong. But that sign never came as he quickly nodded her head and began to speak. "With a strong mage like you, and someone who I can only assume is your teacher, by my side, I'm sure that I will be safe. I will gladly lead you there." Aaron smiled at this and was about to speak up but he was cut short by Etherion speaking. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, why don't we head out? There is a town a few miles away that we should stop by to get some supplies since we now have you joining us, Ms. Elizabeth." The polite manor that he spoke with took the young girl by surprise as she could only nod to the man. He smiled and turned around and began to walk, knowing that his student and newest charge would be following close behind him. Aaron smirked at his mentor and quickly packed his bag and stood up, looking at Elizabeth who simply nodded at him which caused him to smile and started to catch up to Etherion while Elizabeth followed close behind. Meanwhile, With Genisus He was growing weaker by the day. He could feel his magic being drained from him by his shackles, he knew that it would only be a few days before he was completely drained and they killed him. Whenever he tried to open his eyes all he would ever see was a blinding light that forced him to close them again, he had convinced himself that they had been brightening the lights in the room but he knew that it was his power weakening. Having lost track of how many weeks he had been in his cell, this would have driven most people crazy but he had spent so much time alone, with only the darkness to comfort him that he didn't mind the solitude. Thoughts of his father were what mostly came to him, he hadn't been his real father of course, but he loved him like he was, always trusting him and doing what he needed because he knew that he too loved him like a son. Then a thought came to his mind, it was very possible he would see his father again when he died. This thought caused him to laugh a little, which caused more laughs to come out, soon he was laughing wildly at the thought, "I guess I will be seeing you soon, won't I dad" His laughter was cut short by the dimming of the lights and the loud creaking of metal as the large door to his cell was opened. His demeanor immediately changed and his smiled went back to its original scowl as he was finally able to open his eyes, he then lowered his chin so that he glared at whoever came into the room. He was however, surprised by the figure that walked into the room. It was a girl, but not just any girl, she was easily the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She had dark blonde hair that went down to her mid back, with bright green eyes that stared intently at him. She looked to stand a few inches shorter than him, possibly 5'9". She walked up to him with a sway in her hips, and an aura of control that he had not seen in any of the other visitors to his cell. "So, you are the great and all powerful Genisus DeRynn? You don't seem so strong right now." He smirked at her sentence. She was trying to get a reaction out of him, as if everyone who walked into the room hadn't tried to do that a few thousand times. Putting on his most arrogant face and giving the cheekiest voice he could muster, he spoke to her, "Sorry sweetheart. You're going to have to try harder than that if you want to get a rise out of me." She gave a soft laugh as he finished his sentence and proceeded to walk closer to him, getting a better look of him. "I guess I will just have to do exactly that then." She punctuated her sentence by creating a short sword in her lithe hand and immediately cutting the shirt that was hiding his stomach, which had begun to get smaller as he had not been fed very often, clearly they were trying to break his spirit. "Not looking too good there Geni. You hungry?" When he didn't answer she smirked, "Thought so." "Well, maybe once I get out of here, we can go out and get some dinner." His voice was full of fake arrogance which she caught onto immediately. "You know, I wouldn't mind that but be forewarned..." She moved closer to him, her lips just next to his ear as she spoke in a whisper. Suddenly her sword turned into a small dagger that she jammed into his left side, just above his hip, eliciting a pained scream from the young man. "I'm a sadist." His eyes darkened and he gave a low growl. He was ready to curse her out until he had another idea. With a pained smirk he spoke in a still very arrogant voice. "Well, then that make two of us." With her in such a close proximity he had been able to rest his chin of her shoulder when she stabbed him. This gave him the idea, with little effort he bit down onto the softest part of her shoulders and neck, just below her collar bone. It hadn't been hard enough to take anything out of her shoulder, but it left a bloody wound. She screamed out and immediately pushed the dagger deeper into his side, causing him to let go of her shoulder, thus giving her the opportunity to move away and place a hand on her wounded shoulder. When she looked at the hand that had been covering her shoulder she saw it covered in blood, causing her to glare at the young man with a look that would have caused most other men to kneel down and praise her before she killed them. Genisus was different, he was smiling at her with his lips and teeth covered in her blood. His eyes showing a victorious gleam. Without another word she turned and left the room, turning back on the bright light when she had left. "I guess I will see you again next time sweetheart." When she was outside the cell, two mage guards ran up to her with shocked looks on their faces. One of them began to speak in a quick, and panicked voice. "Ma'am, you are hurt." However she only glared at them, her eyes turning an electric blue as the two mages were sent flying down the hallway that they had come from. With scorn in her eyes she began to walk down the hall the opposite way that she sent the guards. Within minutes she had gotten to her destination, a wooden door with a red cross on it. She walked in and looked around to see if there was anyone else in it. When she had determined that there was no one, she walked over to one of the cabinets in the right side of the room and opened the drawer to reveal several rolls of gauze. She quickly picked one up and walked over to another door in the room that led to a bathroom. Once inside she took off her bloody shirt, leaving her in her bra, and proceeded to unwrap the gauze and patch up her wound. She then left the bathroom and walked over to a closet that the infirmary used when mages lost their cloths in battle. She looked around in the closet and found a white tank top that she liked and put on. She then found a whitish-grey coat with golden borders that she really liked, it also fit her perfectly and matched her black leggings that she had been wearing. There were two armbands that went on either arm that she put on as well as black gloves. With a scowl still on her face she exited that room and started walking down the hall, stopping only when a voice spoke up from behind her. "Your shoulder doing ok there?" With a growl she turned around and glared at the man who had appeared behind her. He was about two inches taller than she was, with short black hair and pale blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat and was carrying a tablet under his left arm. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at her. "That's none of your concern Jackson. What are you doing skulking around that building anyway? Don't you have girls to stalk?" Her voice was monotone and she spun on her heel to begin to walk away from the man, now named Jackson. That was until she felt a rush of air pass by her and Jackson was leaning against the wall in front of her, his lab coat having just fallen back to his side. "Why the rush? Stay a while." At this she got a smile and began to walk up to him, with that same sway in her hips that she used on Genisus, even though it hadn't seemed to work on him, she knew that it would work on Jackson. "You know? Maybe I will." As she finished her sentence she was standing within a few inches of him, her hands wrapping around his neck. He smiled at her and grabbed her hips, and leaned his head in to kiss her, until a violent burst of blue lightning wrapped itself around him, shocking him to his very core. He could actually feel his heart skipping beats as he groaned and fell to the ground. She just laughed a sadistic smiled as she watched him slide down the wall, her hands still sparking with the blue lightning. "Not on your life. No sane women would go anywhere near you. Lecherous little creep." As she finished her sentence she walked around him and proceeded to walk down the hall.